


NEW Odin Skin Cream!

by ANonsense



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Advertising, Gen, Humor, Jotunn | Frost Giant, Parody, Short, blue skin, outcast, Æsir | Aesir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7530775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANonsense/pseuds/ANonsense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is your child feeling kinda blue? Try New Odin Skin Cream today!</p>
            </blockquote>





	NEW Odin Skin Cream!

Are relations between your child and the neighbours' children becoming frosty?

Is your child feeling kinda blue?

Do your friends harbour an intrinsic need to reconstitute your child's insides just because their blood father quite recently ordered a number of nearby massacres?

Try **new** Odin Skin Cream! Guaranteed to meet your ailing child's needs. Just rub it in, wait, and voila! A new, full-body skin-colour in just twenty minutes!

 **New** Odin Skin Cream comes in a range of up to 30 different colours, from Heimdall to Pasty Chicken; each new tube just **£3.52**!

Hide your child's inadequate skin tone today, with **new** Odin Skin Cream! See in selected stores for details. Terms and conditions apply.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The only people who should get offended at this, are, hopefully, Jotun (ie. blue). Please take note that this is meant to be IRONIC, considering Odin and Loki's back story, and is not meant to cause offense.


End file.
